Teamwork is Magic Part 1
Teamwork is Magic Part 1 is the 1st episode of Season 1. Summary Lief is tasked by Princess Marillia with going to Hub City to make some good friends and form a team. There, he meets fellow Hub characters Dennis, Atomic Betty, Robbie Shippton, Strawberry Shortcake, Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle. The episode is referred to as Dancer in the Star (another title for Nightmarina). Plot The storybook A narrator describes two royal ballerina sisters who ruled over the magical land of Hub Island. The elder sister used her dancing powers to bring love and beauty, while the younger sister brought out courage and harmony. The younger sister became resentful because the Hub characters of Hub Island relished love and beauty but fought with all their courage and sang beautiful songs with their harmony. One night, she refused to dance. She transformed into Nightmarina, a "wicked dancer of darkness," and vowed to shroud Hub Island in eternal darkness and sorrow. Her sister used The Elements of Teamwork to banish her to the North Star, and took on responsibility for both love & beauty and courage & harmony. The narrator’s voice changes to that of Lief, who reads that harmony has been maintained in Hub Island ever since. The prophecy of Nightmarina Lief walks by Agents J and K, who invite him to The Twins's party. Lief says he has to study and runs off. He enters the Deltora castle and runs into a library atop an ivory tower and instructs Jasmine to find a book called Predictions and Prophecies. Lief realizes that Nightmarina will return on the day of the Friend Friendship Celebration, which is the day after tomorrow. He sends a letter to Princess Marillia to alert her. Marillia's reply to Lief says that she trusts Lief completely, but she has to stop going on those "those dusty old bookdangerous adventures". Meeting Hub characters in Hub City Barda continues to read Marilliaa's letter on the way to Hub City. Marillia tells LiefTwilight that there's more to life than adventures, and tasks her with supervising the preparations for the Friend Friendship Celebration in Hub City. The letter ends with one other task for him: make some friends. Strawberry Shortcake Once they reach Hub City, Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Filli, and Kree visit Berry Bitty City to check on the catering for the Friend Friendship first. Strawberry Shortcake cordially greets Lief, and citizens of Berry Bitty City offer him food samples. Lief wants to leave, but he grudgingly accepts the citizens' invitation to stay for brunch. Dennis After brunch, Lief looks around the area and remarks that Dennis and his dog, Gnasher aren't doing a very good job of making any fun or mischief for the festival. Dennis says he will do it after he practices some awesome skateboard moves to show the Skatestars at the festival. He demonstrates his speed and agility by doing some cool tricks in "ten seconds flat." He says she can’t wait to hang out with Lief some more, and skateboards away, with Gnasher following him behind. Betty Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Filli, and Kree visit Betty Barrett, who is decorating the Hub City town hall. Filli is instantly smitten with Betty. She is shocked by Lief's messy hair and gives him a makeover in her house. She is impressed when Lief mentions that he is from Action & Adventure Hubopolis. Eager to get away from the atomic heroine fashionista, Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Filli, and Kree sneak out of her room and out of her house. Lucky The last item to check for the Friend Friendship Celebration is music. Lief greets Lucky and compliments his dog choir as Lucky thanks him and introduces himself. He follows Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Filli, and Kree to the old castle, where they will be staying. Yawp, Dander, and Robbie Inside the castle's library, Lief, Jasmine, Barda, Filli, and Kree are greeted with a surprise party. Dander starts talking to Lief about how he and a dog named Yawp were surprised to see a new Hub character in the city and decided to throw him and his friends a party, just when a boy with glasses named Robbie Shippton appeared and whispers to Lief that Dander can be a bit of a chatterbox sometimes, causing Lief to stifle a laugh. Lief accidentally drinks hot sauce and runs out of the room with his hair on fire. In his bedroom on the second floor, Lief complains that making friends has left him no time to read about the Elements of Teamwork. He guesses that Princess Marillia sent him to Hub City because she thinks the Dancer in the Star is just an "old Hub tale." The Friend Friendship Celebration In the town hall, Mayor Mare and the mayor of Beano Town announces the beginning of the Friend Friendship Celebration, but Princess Marillia is absent. Nightmarina steps out of a glowing blue fog and addresses the cowering Hub characters! Dennis tries to run towards Nightmarina, but his parents pulls him back. Yawp and Dander try to guess Nightmarina's name, but Robbie shoves two cupcakes in their mouths to stop them from doing so. Lief declares that the dark dancer is the Dancer in the Star— Nightmarina. Impressed, Nightmarina asks Lief if he also knows why she's here, but Lief is too terrified to answer. Nightmarina proclaims that the darkness will last forever, and cackles as a thunderstorm builds up around her, with Lief looking on in disbelief and fear. Characters shown in this episode *Lief *Jasmine *Barda *Filli *Kree *Dennis *Strawberry Shortcake *Betty Barrett *Robbie Shippton *Twilight Sparkle *Lucky *Yawp *Dander *Orange Blossom *Lemon Meringue *Blueberry Muffin *Plum Pudding *Raspberry Torte *Mr. Longface Trivia *This episode is similar to Friendship is Magic Part 1 from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Lief episodes Category:Jasmine episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Strawberry Shortcake episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes that need a transcript started